Too Sexy
by angelic lily
Summary: Aya and Shigure find the wonders of karaoke. Yes,my mind's random drabbling. or sugar highness


It was a typical day for Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru. Just another argument filled afternoon. But they could never guess what awaited them at home.

"AH! Everything's because of you, you damn rat!" Kyo mussed up his bright orange hair in frustration. He had tripped (rolled and kissed) the staircase rather painfully near the end of school as he tried to 'beat Yuki to a pulp'.

"But it is only the result of your clumsiness stupid cat. It has nothing to do with me." Yuki coolly walked on, not even bothering to look back at the cat. His violet eyes showed obvious annoyance.

"LIAR! If you hadn't pissed me off with that stupid attitude of yours, I wouldn't know what the school staircase tastes like!"

"I thought you were a cat. Cats always land on their feet. Or is it because of the damage to the brain when you were born?"

"UGH! SHUT UP! Why don't you just dive over a cliff and DIE damn rat!"

"Because. It would make you much too happy."

"WHAT'D YOU SAY!"

Tohru followed meekly and laughed nervously. "Ano…"

"Bring it on rat! Today's the day I beat you!"

"Don't you get tired of saying that?"

Tohru persisted to the best of her ability. "Ano… Kyo-kun… Sohma-kun…"

"I _will_ beat you girly boy!"

"You say that way too many times…"

"Sohma-kun…?" Tohru stopped wandering near Yuki, realizing he was sending rays of annoyance at the cat. She didn't want to bother him when he was so concentrated, even if it was not for a good reason. She also decided not to bother Kyo since he seemed too fired up.

"Ano…"

Suddenly, Yuki and Kyo paused. Their ears had heard what Tohru's had a long time ago.

Singing.

And it was coming from their house.

Yuki and Kyo both stared at the general direction of their house. _What the…_

---------

All three of the teenagers slowly walked into Shigure's house, all thinking very different things. Or at least one of them was.

_What is that idiotic pervert up to now?_

_Idiot. I don't even want to see what he's done now._

_I wonder what it could be? Could it be that Shigure-san secretly takes singing lessons? That's a wonderful new discovery! I never thought of Shigure-san as the singing type! But of course, I shouldn't prejudge people…_

As they neared the sliding door to the main living area, they could catch bits and pieces of the lyrics. And it seemed to be coming from two _different_ people.

"Too…(mumble) shirt… (mumble) my shirt (mumble)"

"I'm too (mumble) too (mumble)"

Kyo could feel the bead of sweat running down his face. He really didn't want to open the door. Yuki was feeling the same thing. Tohru stood a little ways, curious but not wanting to aggravate the two teens.

Then, the volume of two wails increased dramatically, probably setting a new world record. Kyo's eye twitched. "THAT'S IT!"

He slammed open the door.

What awaited them all at the other side would scar them all forever.

Both Shigure and Ayame were prancing around the room with microphones in their hands. They were obviously reenacting the classic 'catch me if you can honey' scene. But that wasn't the disturbing part. It was what they were singing while chasing each other in a flirtatious way.

"I'm too sexy for my car Too sexy for my car Too sexy by far"

"I'm too sexy for my hat Too sexy for my hat Whatcha think about that? "

Tohru turned a bright red. Shigure and Ayame were enjoying themselves too much. Way too much. Yuki and Kyo were both slumped against the door, in shock.

_They're either drunk or high on something… Or both…_

Shigure laughed as Ayame shot him with 'an arrow of love'. He blew a kiss before singing again.

"And I'm a model, you know what I mean and I do my little turn on the catwa-"

"SHUT UP BEFORE I HANG YOU FROM THE CEILING!"

Shigure turned, surprised to see Kyo. Then, he immediately went to his normal behavior.

"Kya Kyo-kun yelled at me! How scary! Would you like to join in? I can plug a third microphone in for you!"

Kyo was breathing heavily. "Just. Stop. Singing. Stop. Before. I KILL YOU!"

And Ayame, in his own singing corner, didn't seem bothered at all by Kyo chasing Shigure around with a murderous look in his eyes. In fact, he kept on singing.

"Gure-san! You stopped singing! Oh well mon amour, I'll enchant you with my beautiful voice! Yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah and I shake my little tush-"

The singing snake went flying to the speaker beside the TV, demolishing it. Yuki walked up to his older brother quietly, emitting an aura of doom. Slowly, Yuki raised his fist to his dazed brother's face.

"You. You have no shame."

Yuki calmly took Tohru by the arm and led her away from the disturbing sight. "I'm truly sorry Honda-san…"

Kyo gave Shigure a last good shake before dropping him unceremoniously on the floor. "I'll be back for you…"

There was a brief silence after Kyo closed the door.

"Oh dear Did you hear that Aya? Kyo's coming back for me! Ho ho ho!" Shigure covered his face half way with his fan. Who knew what perverted thought was running through his mind. "But never fear my love! I will remain faithfully by your side!"

Ayame flipped his hair gracefully, sending up corny pink sparkles and roses in his midst. "Ah… Gure-san… you are truly a faithful love… I hope you'll be letting me stay tonight…"

"Of course mon amour… Anything for you…"

"But… I may not let you sleep tonight… Gure…"

SLAM

Both love sick bachelors looked up to see Yuki, looking dangerous indeed.

"AH! Yuki! My dear younger brother! How hav-"

Yuki blocked his brother's mouth with his whole hand. His bangs covered his eyes, so there was no way of knowing what painful death he was thinking of.

"Just. Be. Quiet."

SLAM

Silence.

"You know what Gure-san? I think Tori-san would want to feel too sexy too! Let's call him up!"

"Good idea Aya! It's never too late to feel too sexy!"

---------

Somewhere in his house, Hatori sneezed.


End file.
